Doubt
by horoscope123
Summary: Eren have a high suspicion that his beloved Heichou is having an affair with Erwin Danchou and he is having doubts about their relationship. How will things play out? Is Levi really cheating on him?


"Heichou, please don't leave! Please stay with me till morning!" Eren begged while holding onto the said person's waist tightly.

"Eren, let go of me! I told you! Only one round! No more." Levi said, his patience is running out.

"No! Don't leave me!"

His patience ran out, Levi elbowed Eren's abdomen, hard. Eren held onto his injured abdomen and coughed once before gasping in pain.

Levi took this chance to get out of his room and made his way to Commander Erwin's room. He entered the room without even knocking, knowing that the occupant was expecting his arrival.

"You're late." Erwin commented.

"Held up by a disobedient puppy."

"Then, he should be in need of some disciplinary actions." Erwin said. "You know the ritual."

Levi nodded his head and took off his clothes to lay on the bed naked with his back up and Erwin soon joined him on the bed.

Eren already knew about his beloved Heichou cheating on him. However, Eren loves him too much to say anything or to ask for an explanation from his superior when he had first found out about their affair.

His chest tightened as he thought of all the feelings that welled up in him when he found out about Erwin Danchou and Levi Heichou's affair. He willed his body to get up and changed before exiting Heichou's room to go to the dining hall for breakfast.

He saw Mikasa and Armin seated at their usual table so he went ahead to queue up to take his breakfast. Luckily for him, the queue was quite short as it still quite early and his turn quickly came.

Eren took his tray of food to the table where his friends were sitting and sat down beside Armin.

Mikasa noticed that Eren's eyes were red from crying last night when he knew that Heichou was going to Danchou's room.

"Eren, your eyes are red. Were you crying last night? Was it because of that shorty?"

Eren tensed up at the question he had hoped he was able to hide the fact from Mikasa. From the pause and his facial expression, Mikasa only knew the answer before Eren said anything.

"I don't understand why you would want to be with him. He would always neglect you and yet you would still want to remain by his side." Mikasa said exasperatedly, concern for Eren's welfare.

"I love him, that's all it matters." Eren replied but to him, those words have become hollow, it was as if those words were spoken to convince himself.

Indeed, Levi has not showed him any form of affection ever since they have been together for three months. It was as if they were having a physical relationship instead of a relationship that lovers should have. Furthermore, he was cheating on him.

_Maybe the one that he loves is Erwin Danchou, not me. Then why is he with me? There's no reason for him to be with me if he loves Erwin Danchou. But if he loves me, then why is he with Danchou? I don't think there is a possibility that Heichou loves me. Are we in a relationship in the first place? Relationship? I don't think even think Levi Heichou views this as a relationship, merely sex. Mikasa is right, why am I still together with him? Yes, I love him but it's only one-sided. Maybe it's time to end this? _

Mikasa seeing Eren so depressed and decided not to say anything else to worsen the boy's mood and encouraged Eren to continue eating his breakfast.

Training after breakfast was harsher than usual which might be due to his darken mood. He was frequently scolded by his superiors and earned himself more bruises because of his carelessness.

He maintained the same dark mood throughout the whole day; he ignored his friends concerns and didn't even rise to Jean's goading which have surprised everyone. Everyone now knew to leave Eren alone and to give him space.

After lights out, Eren found that he could not sleep and ended up tossing and turning, he decided to take a walk to tire himself.

He sat under a tree outside of the castle and stared at the starry night sky. But Eren couldn't fully enjoy the sight before him, his mind too clouded with thoughts of Levi.

_It hurts to end the only connection I have with Levi but it hurts even more now when I'm so close to him yet I still can't grasp him. I really wish to know if Levi really loves me or even care about me. However, judging by his actions, I hardly doubt so. Maybe I should really end this. _

Even though he made up his mind, his heart still feels heavy and he couldn't find the courage to end their relationship, he couldn't bear to.

He wanted to visit Heichou in his room but he was afraid of what he would find. Ignorance is bliss, he had not believed that to be true when he heard that phrase but now, he really wished that he knew nothing about his Heichou's affair.

In the dining hall, the place is starting to get packed but Eren did not queue to get his food instead, he settled down with his friends very much like the previous day.

"Eren, what's wrong? Why didn't you queue for your breakfast?" Mikasa asked.

Eren only shook his head without saying anything, causing Mikasa to frown and got up to get breakfast for Eren.

"What's wrong? Didn't you sleep well last night?" Armin asked, seeing the black circles under Eren's eyes.

Eren shook his head again before Armin could ask him another question, Mikasa returned with Eren's breakfast tray.

"Eren, you must eat, even a little is fine." Mikasa persuaded the depressed teen.

After much persuasion and encouragement, Eren started eating and eventually, he finished the food presented on the tray.

"At least today, we have a rare off-day. We can rest the entire day or do whatever we want." Armin said.

"Why is that?" Eren asked, the breakfast have helped to lift up his mood.

"Before you came in, Gunther came in to announce the good news." Armin said with a smile.

"Oh."

"But he had also said that certain people are to clean up the castle before they are allowed to go off, Mikasa being one of them." Armin continued.

Mikasa gave a murderous vibe when she was reminded of the chore that kept her from spending their rare day-off with Eren.

Both of the boys stood up to get away from Mikasa who is obviously not in a good mood.

"Armin, could I go to your room for a bit?" Eren asked quietly.

Armin was surprised at Eren's request but nodded as he knew that Eren wanted to confide in him whenever he asked this question.

On the way to Armin's room, they ran into Levi Heichou whom they greeted as usual with the exception of Eren who greeted less enthusiastically than how he usual demeanor.

Eren took off his shoes and sat on Armin's bed with his knees pressed towards his chest. Armin joined his childhood friend soon after and he stretched out his legs on the bed.

"You know that I am in a relationship with Levi Heichou right?" Eren broke the silence in the room.

Armin nodded his head, replying his question silently.

"I'm thinking of breaking off with him." Eren said after a pause.

His news came like a bombshell on Armin, shocking him immensely.

"What?! Why?! I thought you love him to death." Armin asked shocked.

"I do and I still do."

"So why?" The blonde is curious about Eren's actions.

"Because he's cheating on me with Commander Erwin." Eren said, dropping the second bombshell in the night. "And I think that he might actually love Erwin Danchou more than me or rather he loves Erwin Danchou than me."

"Why would think like this?"

"I heard them that day when I went to Levi Heichou's room unannounced but I heard… moans coming from the room." Eren's voice became even softer towards the end of the sentence.

"Eh…" Armin was shocked; he did not know what to think. He hadn't suspected that Levi Heichou would be the kind of man that would cheat on his partner.

"But I don't think Heichou is that kind of man that would cheat on his partner though…" Armin voiced out his view.

"I don't even think that Heichou views me as his partner, probably someone that he could bed with, someone disposable."

"That's why I decided to give up. It hurts to know that he wouldn't return my feelings and it hurts to end the only connection that I have with him. After I end the relationship, we will be back to subordinate and superior positions."

"EREN JEAGER! WHO THE FUCK GAVE YOU THE PERMISSION TO END THINGS WITH ME?!" An enraged voice accompanied with a well-placed kick left the door broken but still intact with the hinges miraculously.

"Heichou?!" Both teens were shocked to see the person of interest storm into the room.

"Are you going to answer me?!" Levi snapped at the emerald-eyed teen.

"Um… Err…" Eren could only stutter under the angry gaze of the older male.

"Erm… I shall leave the two of you alone." Armin said as he got up to leave the room, giving the couple some privacy.

"So? I'm still waiting for your answer."

"No one." Eren said softly.

"Then how dare you try to end things with me?!" Levi said angrily. Truth to be told, he's actually afraid that Eren would try to end their relationship. When he had heard that Eren wanted to break off their relationship, a sense of panic and fear rose within him. He didn't want to end things with the younger male. He was pissed off when Eren said that he was in an affair with Erwin.

"But I thought that you love Erwin Danchou and you would feel forced to be with me." Eren explained, clutching his knees to his chest more tightly.

"Do I look like the type that would be together with a person if I feel forced?"

"No." Eren said after a pause.

"I had thought that you didn't love me at all." Eren continued.

Levi let out a sigh and walked forward to the younger male. He kneel in front of Eren and took the latter's chin in his fingers, lifting his head up so that their eyes met.

"I love you."

Eren's eyes widen in surprise at the sudden confession of his beloved and threw his arms around the raven-haired male.

"I love you too, Levi Heichou." Eren rubbed his cheeks against Levi's.

_I will let him off for now,_ Levi thought.

"What about your relationship with Erwin Danchou." Eren asked.

"I am not having sex with him you stupid brat. I'm going to him for massage sessions." Levi explained.

"Eh? Massage session?"

"My old injury would sometimes act up and I would go to Erwin to have a massage since it helps to lessen the pain."

"Oh." That does clear up the doubt in Eren's mind.

"Um… Heichou?" Eren begin hesitantly.

"What?"

"Is it okay if I help you with your old injury instead?" Eren asked, his head buried in the Corporal's chest as he was slightly embarrassed. "I don't like the fact that another man is touching you."

Levi frowned at this; he too doesn't like the fact that any other person touches Eren. Just imagining the scenario made him want to kill the person that touches _his_ Eren. He seriously, doesn't know how Eren can tolerate the knowledge of him being touched by Erwin.

"Heichou?" Eren asked uncertainly, he wasn't certain if his words have angered his short-tempered boyfriend.

Levi didn't say anything; he just nodded his head in agreement. Eren smiled brightly at Levi's approval.

_Shit! Why must the brat be so adorable?_ Was Levi's last thought before he crashed his mouth against Eren's.

Even without him asking, Eren opened his mouth to allow Levi's tongue to gain entry. Levi rubbed his tongue against Eren's and swallowed his lover's aroused moan. His hands which were previously wrapped around the titan-shifter's waist snaked down to the two fleshy globes that he loves so much. He placed his hands on them and started kneading them; he was awarded more moans from the brunette.

Eren broke the kiss, his face flushed red and there was a trail of saliva from his swollen lips to his chin, his eyes were half-lidded and clouded with lust.

_I will kill anyone who sees his expression right now. _Levi's clothed arousal throbbed painfully in its confines and he wanted to fuck the adorable male so hard right now. But before he could do so, Eren said, "Heichou, its better if we go to your room or mine before we continue."

Levi growled in frustration of not being able to fuck his lover right there and then but Eren had a point, it is better if they move to their rooms. He grabbed Eren's hand and pulled him towards one of their room which happened to be Levi's.

The door is barely closed and they already are tearing each other's clothes off.

Eren found himself thrown onto the bed none too gently and was straddled by a very naked and aroused Levi.

"Heichou." Eren can't help but whine in need. He was subsequently silence by Levi when he leaned down to kiss the teen.

Eren melted into the kiss immediately. The kiss did not last long as Levi's attention was captured by Eren's smooth neck; he nipped and sucked at the juncture between the shoulder and the neck leaving behind a love bite for all to know that Eren was taken by the humanity's strongest.

Satisfied with his work, Levi moved on to his next favorite spot on Eren's body, his sensitive nipples. He sucked at one of the nipples and fondled the other with his fingers.

"Mmm… Nnngah! Heichou…" Eren moaned, pleasure coursing through his veins, his mind incapable of any thoughts. He arched his back, offering more of himself to his attentive lover.

Levi smirked at the expression that Eren was sporting. He placed three of his fingers in front of Eren; he was getting impatient and wanted to get into the main act as soon as possible.

Eren took his beloved Heichou's fingers into his mouth and lathered them with his saliva. He felt Levi moving his fingers inside his mouth, playing with his tongue.

When Levi deemed his fingers sufficiently coated, he replaced his fingers with his lips and thrust one of his fingers into Eren's tight band of muscles.

Eren's eyes shot open at the feeling pleasure and the slight pain from the unexpected breach of his muscles from Levi's fingers. He felt the finger wiggled inside of him and he squirmed at the feeling.

Levi bit Eren's bottom lips as punishment when he noticed the teen not paying attention to the kiss. Eren was immediately distracted by Levi's action and moved his tongue in sync with Levi's.

Levi added in another finger when he felt that Eren was loose enough, he started scissoring his fingers to loosen Eren's tight passage. He thrust his fingers in deeper and harder, earning him moans of pleasure from his partner which he swallowed.

A string of saliva connected the two when Levi broke the kiss. With nothing to muffle the sounds coming from his mouth, Eren's moans flowed freely from his bruised lips.

A sense of pride and possessiveness welled up inside Levi knowing that it was him that caused Eren to be so wanton and needy, he would kill anyone who sees _his_ Eren behaving this way.

"You belong to me Eren, do _not_ let anyone else see you this way if not, you will have hell to pay." Levi leaned down and whispered huskily into Eren's ears. He nibbled on the sensitive earlobes and was rewarded a shiver through Eren's frame. At the same time, he thrust in the last and final finger into Eren and quickly scissoring the three fingers inside him.

Eren bucked his hips, trying to get more of Levi's fingers inside him. He wanted more of Levi; he wanted Levi inside him now.

"Heichou, more! I want you inside me!" Eren begged, his voice laced with lust and desire.

All the control that Levi had remained snapped at the sight and sound of Eren begging, he removed his fingers from inside Eren which caused Eren to whimper.

In a fluid motion, Levi thrust all the way to hilt inside Eren's tight and hot cavern. Both moaned simultaneously as a result, Levi felt a shot of pleasure through his body as Eren's tight and hot cavern clamped down on his hot erection while Eren felt pure pleasure of being filled by Levi's thick erection.

Levi gave his lover some time to adjust to his arousal and started pounding into the latter's tight ass once he bucked his hips as a signal for him to move.

Eren wrapped his legs around Levi's waist which encourage the older male to hasten his pace. He wrapped his trembling arms around Levi's chest, burying his face into his lover's muscular chest and held on tightly.

A scream was torn from Eren's throat when Levi changed the angle of his thrust slightly and found the jade-eyed teen's sweet spot.

"Oh god! Heichou! More! Harder!" Eren couldn't help moaning and begging. Both of their bodies were covered in sweat and their breathing was ragged.

"Say my name, Eren." Levi whispered into the said teen's ear.

"Levi! Please! I'm going to-"Eren didn't manage to finish his sentence before releasing onto his own chest and some landed on Levi's stomach.

Hearing his name on his lover's lips was what undone Levi, he came soon after Eren does, spilling his essence into his boyfriend and collapsed at Eren's side pulling out from Eren's body in the process.

Eren moaned at the feeling of Levi slipping out of his body. After he caught his breath, he made a move to get out of bed, knowing that Levi doesn't like him to stay over after their activity.

"Where the fuck do you think you are going?" Levi frowned as he wrapped an arm around Eren to prevent him from leaving.

"I'm going back to my room." Eren avoid meeting Levi's eyes as he said this.

"No."

"Eh? But I thought you didn't like me staying over." Eren was astounded, Levi had never stopped him from leaving his room before so why would he this time?

"I will make an exception for you from now on." Levi said casually. Eren continued to give him a dazed stare.

"Are you coming to bed or not?" Levi asked irritably.

Eren quickly snapped out of his daze and climbed into the bed with him, lying down beside him. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren and held him close. After a moment of hesitation, Eren did the same and promptly felt into sleep, feeling loved for once.


End file.
